HALLOWEEN? FUCK THAT!
AKA: Emma and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Idea HALLOWEEEN? FUCK THAT! is a livestream event on November 1, 2019 hosted by Emma Essex. The event was held on Twitch.tv/msx2plus at 9pm EST. The planned list of events for this stream lasted around 9½ hours. The entire livestream event lasted approximately 18 hours in total, spanning into November 2, 2019. Metroid -1: The Shadow Strikes GOTY Edition A rom hack of the Super Famicom version of Super Mario World engine featuring Samus Aran in a Metroid themed world. Music from the Metroid series was tooled into this game using Super Mario World's soundset, keeping only a few tracks from Super Mario World. FUZZY LOGIC Version 0.1 A group activity to create fursonas. It is a program run by Emma Essex utilizing Talk to Transformer by @AdamDanielKing. The Twitch chat gives an input of species, gender, personality, hobbies or social life. The program then outputs a character description. Any fanart can be posted to lapfox@gmail.com to be seen around the end of the stream. NegaRen Retrospective Emma Essex and Squeedge discuss NegaRen's design features, including NegaRen's changes and character development as time passed. *NegaRen began as a Halloween gimmick and was based on Squeedge's Halloween drawings. Basically a Halloween-themed Renard. *NegaRen gained popularity with his deformations. *NegaRen's figure began as lanky, but later became short with newer art. Now he looks like a kobold or a gremlin. *Soulja Boy's Halloween mixtape, Paranormal Activity influenced NegaRen's design and music. *NegaRen's had claws for hands and later turned into fingers with nails around Jack. *Freddy Krueger was a direct design reference, especially in the older art. *NegaRen's deadlocks came from an simplified idea for giving a character spines for dreadlocks. *He inhabits the outrageousness and childishness of Halloween. *In an NSFW art post, NegaRen had molten candy corn innards. It was planned to be the cover for Ejac Attack on Breaking Boundaries. Emma and Squeedge also answered canonical facts about NegaRen. *NegaRen and Renard are not brothers. *NegaRen is gay. *NegaRen goes into hibernation when it is not Halloween. He hibernates in the scary tree from Ernest Scared Stupid. *NegaRen eats lots of candy corn. *NegaRen was created by the collective spirit and will of Halloween. *NegaRen gathers his hibernation food from trick-or-treating. *He awakes on one night to gather food and is fat and asleep for the rest of the year. He's there for the good times. *Canonical voice: *NegaRen's morality: Haunted house worker *On a DnD alignment chart, NegaRen is chaotic neutral. *The goo from NegaRen's mouth tastes like candy corn. As added facts: *Emma and Squeedge created the possibility of shark and piñata furries. *There is a high probability YOU are a furry thanks to Emma Essex's music and Squeedge's art. Live Set See live set 01 November 2019 '' Citation Needed A live guessing game hosted by Emma Essex with three contestants over Discord. The host gives a name for a Wikipedia article and the contestants must provide as many facts as they can that appear on the article. Every correct fact is one point and every "spectacular fact" gets mystery biscuits. The biscuits prize is a print-out of the stream poster. Game 1 Game 2 Bioreptile wins a poster for the most points. Game 3 Fanart Gallery Art for FUZZY THINGS submitted to lapfox@gmail.com is shown at the near-end of the stream or when all the planned portions of the stream are finished a la Vinesauce. Art1_gothAligator_GLITZDRAG0N.png|artwork by GLITZDRAG0N Art2_succulentArmadilo_meetmelater.png|artwork by meatmelater in stream chat Art3_femboyKobold_stinkyskinky.png|artwork by stinkskinky in stream chat Art4_femboyKobold_Biolizzard.png|artwork by Biolizzard in stream chat Unplanned Stream The planned portions for the stream were finished after Citation Needed. After that there is: *Talking to the chat *Fixing/Improving Metroid -1 *Live Noise: ''See Live noise 02 November 2019 *Messing about with an omnichord *CD Collection *A Machine's Dream.exe from 愛を喜ぶ街 Gallery DOWNLOAD_kafun.png|artwork by @kafun Fuzzy_Logic.jpg Metroid-1_2019goty.jpg LIVE_MIX_TRAINWRECKIN'_RAVE_SHIT_logo.jpg Negaren_retrospective.jpg Navigation Category:Live shows Category:Livestreams Category:Lore